Pictures of You
by Ms Frosty
Summary: A story about how Arnold got Lila out of his heart.
1. Pictures Of You

A/N: No, I didn't stop writing. That's what I'm doing now. Writing a story. Well, some kind of a story, which I've made up. Nothing personal.  
Based on the episode "Arnold and Lila". 

Written in Arnold's point of view.

His thoughts about little Miss Perfect.

"Pictures Of You" 

The blast of cold autumn wind hit me in the face with small drops of tiresome rain. It was the late evening, when I, as always was coming back home from practice. The long day had been at last left behind. The practice seemed endless this time. Helga couldn't be more ferocious than today. She reminded me nobody, but a cruel selfish monster. Not to mention her bursts of anger every time I was passing by her.

She was driving me insane every day. But today, she could just easily win an award for that. I had to tauten my last strength in my muscles, so I could calm her nervous person for just a little bit. But I shouldn't have even tried. What for? It was no use at all. To her mind everyone were playing "bad" and me…well, "awful". Wait, not just awful, terrible. Of all the people I was the one who played worse than everyone else. Maybe I was trying too hard? And maybe if I didn't, she wouldn't even notice. She was born to hate my existence.

What I was trying to do was nothing, but to prove I could do it and my results would amaze everyone. Not just Helga, but the one I was forever cursing in my mind, the one, who seemed to be a splinter in my chest. She would get to know me, the young talented sportsmen, the greatest baseball player of all time. She would be sorry for not sharing her attention with me. But then…it will be late.

Drops were reminding me about November, winter was coming soon. Christmas. And then the life would start all over again. The last Christmas was a Christmas for the both of us. Just for us. We were spending it together. It seemed like there was no person in the world, happier than me.

It ended so stupidly. But how did it start, you'll ask? Making those strange flapping sounds through the water, I tried to remember. From the very beginning…

It's not that I despised girls or something; it was because their ways of living were far from my understanding. But I never missed the chance to hold a door for somebody or share my breakfast with someone, who didn't bring it. I've always been such a quiet, polite guy. Maybe this was the reason I couldn't argue with Helga. I didn't know.

It was the 4-th grade year when I first laid eyes on her awesome red-carrot hair. She seemed nothing special at first, just a regular newbie to me. I didn't pay attention that much, like the other guys did.

"Arnold loves Lila". I still didn't know who wrote these silly words or why. Come to think about it-they even sounded silly. A stupid joke, which laid a begging to all my love-suffers. Still, I was thanking that person in my mind. Because only thanks to him or her I finally discovered what it felt like to love and be loved. Maybe not for such a long time. Still it was a fact.

I didn't try to hide away my feelings. My fingers were becoming cold from the only gaze at the pictures of her. And me. When I tried to ignore the feelings she had towards me.

And now. I've lost every hope to get her back.

Actually, it seemed strange to me. Considering the information I had-she didn't have a boyfriend. How was I getting that information? I was following her. Watching her moves behind her back. Crazy, you should say. That's fine by me.

Like I've said-she didn't have a boyfriend. And she kept telling me she didn't like me the way I liked her. I just couldn't understand why. I couldn't figure it out no matter how I tried.

I thought that the world turned away from me. I thought the whole world I lived in hated me with all his heart. Still, I had been as calm, as I've ever been. Like I always used to be. Kind and nice young man, who couldn't get love into his life.

…moonlight was playing games on my pillow, my thoughts were about you only.

"You are kind, beautiful, even the most heartless would fall at his feet from your only gaze. I know, it's hard to express my feelings to you by writing on the paper, but it's the least I can do and when I'm watching you, your charming moves, when you pass behind me, I feel like I could fly. I love you just the way you are"

These were the words I've scrapped down my notebook. Even the moon seemed brighter than the daylight…

When I saw her at school that day I asked her if she had read my note, which I've secretly left in her locker. The answer was a suggestion to take a walk in the Tina-Park.

I wasn't walking, I was flying, I was just simply happy.

To be continued


	2. Love Stimulation

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of the 2-chapter story about how Arnold got Lila out of his heart. How? Find out in this chapter. It may be simple, and Arnold's thoughts are deep. But that's how I always wanted him to forget little miss Perfect. Lila's special someone is definitely Arnie)

Enjoy the rest of the story)

**Chapter Two**_-"Love Stimulation"_

There seemed nothing special we could do at the Tina-Park. Just the regular stuff like buying ice-cream, looking at the little kids playing…I was talking non-stop like I remember, trying to make Lila laugh with the jokes, which I've heard from grandpa. It actually worked. Instead of "ever so" regular talking, there were non-stopping laughs. I was happy, because I could make her happy. I was happy, because I loved her with all my heart and I didn't need somebody else to take her place. That day I couldn't even force myself to kiss her, although I really wanted. Just so I could see her reaction…no, this kiss would be a beginning of our love boat, which could never drown. But for now I was drowning in my dreams without love of the girl I loved so much. Gerald was laughing at me, he said I was too scared, a chicken…maybe. The desire to try the taste of her lips was strong, still it didn't seem strong enough, because I couldn't overcome this fear. The fear of being rejected. And there was something else to it. When she wasn't around I've been suffering. She seemed like a regular girl, when I was near. Strangest thing.

And no matter how would you look at them-they were strangest creatures. I guess that was where the legend about "Boys are from Mars and girls are from Venus" began. They've always were and always will be. Their long hair will be bouncing in the wind and their dresses would be an excellent opportunity to look under them. Or was it? Nah, that's the best expression for those, who couldn't find someone to adore in his life. Come to think about, sometimes it felt like I was worshiping that girl with red braids and green skirt. Why did I think of it so suddenly? I didn't know. And I didn't want to know. I was just trying to push this thought away. But it was stuck. Like a playback record or something. But even the love couldn't last forever. Even the strongest love would die someday. Someday it would turn into a deep affection. It's like when you don't love anymore, but can't live without someone either…

Yes. I will remember this day like I was born on it…

I came to her table at the lunchroom…

"Lila? Can I sit here, please; I want to talk to you…"

"Certainly, Arnold. Because I wanted to talk with you as well just ever so much.", she said through the smiling face.

"Really? Than you go first."

"No, please, go ahead."

"But I always thought ladies should go first."

"Really, Arnold. What's that you were going to say?"

"I…Lila…tell me. And tell me honestly. Maybe it's not the question you would like to hear, but I want take a clear vision at our relationship…"

"Arnold, I thought we've already discussed it. I've been thinking about it over and over and I came to the conclusion that you're not that kind of guy I'm looking for. I'll give the answer to the note you've written. You're an example to all the guys in the world. You're nice and friendly. You've got the kindest heart I've ever seen in this world. You're wise and reasonable and that's not likely for the people of your age. You're just cute. And that's what makes you special. You're a special guy, Arnold. And look at me. I definitely can't be compared with the words in your note. I'm plain and simple. I'm looking for that kind of guy. You need a girl that will love you for the rest of her life. Crazy, madly, till you both lose your minds. I'll never love someone like that. Even my special someone won't be an object of my greatest admiration. And that's not you. But believe me, that's not what I was going to tell you. And I'm not in that ever so enchanting mood."

"But at least it makes it all clear for me now. Sorry, if I've ever bothered you. I was such a fool."

"No. I'm still pleased knowing you. Don't you believe in the friendship between men and women?"

"That's what girls do…they believe in it. Guys don't. No matter how they try to deny it, they want to have closer relationship with girls. It's natural."

"Arnold, tell me, are we friends? Because that's the thing you've said in the first place."

"Yea, I guess I did. It will be fine by me…"

"Good…", she said, clasping her hands together.

Friends…when it came to Lila, it sounded so silly. So silly and so true. She wanted to be friends. If she wanted that so much…fine, I guess I won't be keeping that kind of problem. Maybe, sometime, someday, I'll forget about her and find someone, who makes me feel like I'm in heaven. Which will love me with all her heart. That's how I want it to be like. I wanted Lila to be her. But now I guess it was never going to happen...

I looked at the playground.

"Come on, you little goody-two-shoes, misters and mrs I've-never-played-baseball-before. Move it! And you better show me a good home run. Tomorrow's a big day. A big game against Wolfgang's team. Those guys won't hear your little cries. So don't mess this game up. If someone will, he'll get in a good fight with old Betsy and five avengers!", Helga was trying to encourage my classmates. She was doing a great job. At least she always knew what she wanted.

I wondered what was in her mind at the time of her talking. There was something else written in her eyes. Something, that was more like…love…and a greatest passion, hidden inside. I had no idea why, maybe it was just in my imagination. Perhaps it was difficult to see that for somebody else…

She looked up to see me studying her every move. Her scowl softened and the expression was suddenly turning into a fear. What was she scared of?

"Hey football-head! You better get down your butt here this instant or this fate will overtake you as well!"

"Coming, Helga.", I answered through half-lidded eyes.

…some months later I saw Lila…with my cousin Arnie. They were sitting on the bench, Arnie was reading the ingredients on the package of peanuts and there was a certain piece of happiness written on his face. Which could only be read by Lila. She kissed him on his forehead and leaved closer to him. The same thing was written in her eyes. I guess now saw what I wanted to see. I saw her happy. And I won't be trying to destroy it.

The End.

Ms Frosty


End file.
